This Is For My Best Friend
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Theodore decides to make a pie for Eleanor. When he goes to her house to deliver his gift, he reads Ellie's diary! TheodorexEleanor Oneshot :3


**This Is For My Best Friend**

_A/N: A Theanor one-shot that I had thought of. TxE Rulez! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Which kind of pie will she like? Cherry or blueberry?" The chubby green-clad Chipmunk asked himself. He had baked both pies a while ago, and was trying to decide which pie he would give to his friend, Eleanor Miller.<p>

"I think she'll like the cherry pie better," He finally had chosen, and put the blueberry pie in the oven for later.

After he told Dave that he was going across the street to the Miller's household, he carefully placed a white cloth on top of the warm cherry pie so it wouldn't get bruised in any way.

When he looked left, right, and left again to make there wasn't any cars coming, he joyfully walked across the street to the big, pink house.

For some reason, the green-clad Chipmunk had felt his cheeks get warm before he gently rung the doorbell. To his surprise, Miss Miller answered the door.

She gasped before greeting cheerfully, "Hello, Theodore, dear!" "Hi, Miss Miller!" Theodore squeaked with a smile, "I-Is Eleanor home?"

"She's out shopping with her sisters right now, but you can wait for her if you like," Miss Miller suggested. "Okay," Theodore replied. He walked inside the house and wanted to go upstairs to Eleanor's room.

"Can I take my pie upstairs with me?" The Chipmunk asked. "Oh go on ahead," Miss Miller replied.

Theodore walked down the hallway to Eleanor's room, careful not to drop the pie that he had made for the Chipette.

When he first stepped inside her room, he saw that everything in her room was neat and clean. And he smiled at how her bed sheets were green... his favorite color.

Theo gently set the pie on her nightstand and lied down on her bed. He sighed happily at the sweet aroma of the pie that now filled the room, and how soft & comfortable the bed was.

He had lied there for about 5 minutes at least before he started scanning around the room. His gaze finally stopped at a lime green book that had a yellow star on the cover.

Theodore grasped the book in his hands and his eyes went wide when he read the title that was in dark green, fancy printing... Ellie's Diary.

Theodore could feel himself sweating on his forehead. _Should I read my best friend's diary? _He asked himself in his thoughts. _No I couldn't..._ But the teenaged Chipmunk was so curious.

His hands began shaking as he slowly opened the diary and flipped through the pages and found yesterday's entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Theodore had helped me with my cooking in Cooking Class! ^^ Theodore is always helpful to me. He's just so sweet, cute and kind, and he's even cuter when he's happy :) (He's mostly happy all the time, so I guess he's cute everyday! lol) I don't know why, but sometimes I actually wish that me and him were more than friends... I mean, we've been friends ever since 3rd grade, and NOW I've started to have "feelings" for him._

_Actually Diary, I think I have a crush on him! Everytime he gives me a hug, or helps me with something, or casually talks to me, I would blush and sometimes feel that warm fuzzy feeling inside. So I think I officially do have just a little crush on my best friend Theodore. Or maybe a HUGE crush. =' '= _

_He's just the most sweetest person I've ever had as a friend, and I can't believe he is my first crush. I'm actually blushing right now. Lol!_

_Sorry I haven't been writing in you in a while, Diary. Schoolwork can really keep you busy. :D_

_Yours truly,_

_Ellie :3_

Theodore felt a smile come upon his face as he blushed a deep pink. He never knew his best friend had truly felt that way about him. He had thought it was... adorable.

He suddenly had heard someone giggling, which had startled him. He quickly looked up from the book and saw that Eleanor was standing in the doorway in a new outfit that she had bought.

"Oh hi, Ellie!" Theodore greeted and grinned happily. "You look pretty," "Thanks, Theo," The Chipette replied with another giggle. "I see you've read my diary," Theodore chuckled nervously and closed the book and put it back in its place. "I-I only read yesterday's," He said.

"Y-You did?" Eleanor asked as her cheeks flushed a light pink. Theodore nodded. Then there was silence. "Um... I baked you a pie," Theodore spoke, changing the subject. He grabbed the cherry pie from the nightstand and showed it to Ellie.

Eleanor walked to Theodore as her neat blonde pigtails bounced with each step. Theo sheepishly looked to the side, as he blushed when Eleanor smiled appreciatingly at him when she took the cloth away to admire the home-made pie.

"Aw, thank you, Theodore." She exclaimed with joy.

"E-Eleanor?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"I.. k-kinda feel the same way about you, too..." Theodore said, referring to what he read in her diary.

"You do?" Asked Eleanor with hopeful eyes. "Uh-huh..." Theodore answered shyly. His cheeks was turning into a very dark pink.

Eleanor smiled. She leaned in slowly, and could feel Theodore's hot breath. When Eleanor's lips met with his, he could feel his heart flutter.

Ellie honestly didn't know what to do next since Theodore was her first kiss. But she was glad that she had kissed her best friend, which was her crush. And feeling his tender lips against hers just made her feel like she was in her own fairytale.

After staying like this for a while, the two had finally broke away. They looked into each other's eyes before Theodore asked, "Are we... you know... boyfriend & girlfriend now?"

"I think so," Eleanor replied. She was now really happy that Theodore had read her diary. Or he would have never known that she had felt that way about him.

She smiled. "Let's go downstairs and eat the pie together," She said as she grasped Theodore's hand. "Okay!" He replied with his voice filled with happiness.

Eleanor grabbed the pie with her free hand and walked with Theodore downstairs to the kitchen. After Ellie cut herself and Theo a slice of the cherry pie, Theodore snaked an arm around her waist and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're my girlfriend," He whispered, making his counterpart blush as she smiled. "And I'm glad that you're my boyfriend," Said Eleanor and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! ^^ So cute! :3 Review! I love reviews! <strong>_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan **_**:)**


End file.
